In the manufacture process of curvic couplings, central discs of turbines, and vanes, for instance, tools or cup style tools like cup style grinding wheels, cup style cutting wheels, cup style lapping wheels, and cup style polishing wheels are used. These cup style tools are rotated by an arbor and are brought into contact with a workpiece. The interaction of the cup style tool and the workpiece generates heat energy, which can have detrimental influences on the tool itself as well on the workpiece to be manufactured. The detrimental influences can be the production of cracks and fractures of the tool and the workpiece, which will reduce the lifetime of the tool and the workpiece and which makes the operation of the tool and the workpiece more dangerous. Moreover, the generated heat might discolor the workpiece and might damage or remove temper or heat treatment on the workpiece.
To reduce the generation of heat and to lead away the generated heat from the tool and the workpiece it is well known to use a coolant, which is delivered to the contact area of the tool with the workpiece. The coolant is delivered to the contact area e.g. by spraying the coolant to the contact points of the tool and the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,297 describes a superabrasive grinding wheel with integral coolant passages. The described grinding wheel comprises a fluid distribution passageway having a central supply tube formed within a tool holder, an annular space and guide channels formed within the body of the grinding wheel, and a plurality of non-perpendicular fluid delivery openings formed in the grinding surface so that coolant fluids at pressures of 14 bar and greater can be received within the fluid distribution passageway and delivered in a controlled manner toward the grinding surface via the delivery openings for either cooling the grinding tool and the workpiece.